The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for morphometry of three-dimensional surface of an object such as a human body with higher precision and efficiency.
There is a strong need for precise, efficient measuring apparatus to determine the morphometry of the three-dimensional surface of an object such as a human body, in the medical and apparel fields. Morphometry refers to the measurement, study and analysis of size, shape, and/or the structure of objects, and may also include measurement of the geometrical interrelationships between objects. Three dimensional morphometry, in particular, refers to measurement, capture and study of the above parameters for three-dimensional objects in the real world. Three-dimensonal morphometry may include the generation of three-dimensional models that may be analyzed and transformed using image processing techniques. Measurement and utilization of data of a complex form, such as a human body, requires the entire body to be completely scanned and further that the body be kept still during the measurement. Thus, under such conditions, it is critical that the measuring apparatus be able to measure as fast as possible. A number of proposals have been made concerning the morphometry of the three-dimensional surface of a still object, such as a human body. In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei10-122850, an apparatus for three-dimensional morphometry using PSD, is disclosed. The disclosed apparatus has a complex mechanism, requiring a moving frame, a plurality of sensors disposed facing each other on each of the two opposite side walls of the frame for scanning and operating light beams horizontally for measuring the distance to the human body, and a driving mechanism for moving the frame. In addition, the application notes the difficulty of having a measuring time short enough to avoid the effect of movement caused due to physiological needs of the human body.